


Heat

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gannicus and Sibyl weren't the only ones to keep each other warm during the storm. Agron and Nasir also found comfort in each other, not caring that they weren't in the privacy of their tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

The bodies of the other rebels pressed in on Agron and Nasir. They had to move closer to each other as much for warmth as because of the others brushing against them.

“Fucking storm.” Agron swore. “Chill threatens to cut to bone.” He rubbed his hands together until Nasir laid his own hand over them.

“Were you not used to such in the lands east of the Rhine?” Nasir asked. His legs were pulled up to his chest for added warmth and he let them rest against Agron’s in search of more.

“The gods didn’t curse us to shelter under fucking tent.” Agron pushed ever closer to Nasir, moved by the desire to get away from the man shaking next to him only to find Nasir shuddering as well.

Agron grabbed Nasirs wrists, parted his legs, and pulled his lover between them. “And you,” he said, “were not used to such storms in Syria or in confines of villa.”

“I do not recall the bite of ice to be as cruel as this.” Nasir answered. He settled back against Agron and let his head rest against his neck. “Yet touch is comforting.”

“And warm?” Agron asked, reaching up to brush Nasir’s hair back.

Nasir let out a small laugh.

Agron pressed his cheek to Nasir’s crown before he glanced at the people around them. Some he recognized in passing, others were new to him, and one, not a far distance away, he had freed.

He saw the Cilician glance his way but Agron quickly turned his mind back to to the man wrapped in his arms. He slipped his hand beneath Nasir’s cloak and let his fingers pass over the strap of armor tying Nasir’s pauldron to his shoulder. His fingers coasted across leather, reaching skin.

Nasir leaned his head back so his teeth could graze along Agron’s neck. “You seek another heat?”

“I see no reason not to.” Agron knew they didn’t often lie together where others could lay eyes upon them, but necessity and desire had called for it in the past.

Nasir turned in his arms so that his chest was now against Agron’s. His lips pressed to Agron’s without hesitation. The sudden shift had Agron bumping against one of the men beside him before he righted himself and settled his arms around Nasir again, pulling him closer. At the same time he eased Nasir’s clothes away, leaving the cloak that covered his chest and back while Nasir did the same.

Nasir spread his legs apart and rested his knees on the ground next to Agron’s thighs. He pulled away from Agron’s mouth so he could kiss his neck, as Agron had so often done to him only he didn’t linger, instead moving up Agron’s jaw.

Agron got one hand on Nasir’s shoulder and guided him back to kiss his lips once more, diving into it with a thirst he had only found with Nasir. No other had been able to sate it like this. When he was done he spat on his hand, the closest they could come to oil here, and reached between them to bring their cocks together. His fingers were cool and as soon as their cocks were slick he released both of them to wind his arm around Nasir again and bring him as close as they could be.

When Nasir kissed him again, Agron moved his hands to hold Nasir in place as he ground against him. He felt the friction in his cock, the tension and pleasure from having Nasir so near that the cold did not bite into his skin so easily.

Nasir pressed his head against Agron’s shoulder and a moment later the cold was not the only thing to bare teeth. Agron’s lips parted in response as he breathed in. His eyes darted aimlessly and he took in the others, some ignoring them, some watching with interest-- including a pirate who held a far darker emotion in his eyes.

Agron closed his eyes and grinned as Nasir continued to move with him. Nasir’s heavy breaths drowned out the gusts of the wind and snow. The heat from his body spread until it filled Agron’s own.

“Nasir.”

Nasir drew back and Agron covered his lips with his own, letting both of them pull and bite and simply kiss as they would until Nasir let out a small, stifled cry and Agron took in a quick, chilling gasp before he too came.

Agron did not let Nasir move away but held him more firmly until he had nestled comfortably against him.

Nasir laughed, a sound muffled against Agron’s skin as he kissed it. “Is this how you found warmth in your homeland?”

“Some did. I was not among them.”

“Mm.” Nasir pulled back only enough to look into Agron’s eyes. “Then I am glad to have shared it with you alone.”

Agron leaned in to kiss him hard, thinking that the moment had not been entirely shared alone, and perhaps it would move Castus into giving up on his pursuit. But such thoughts were easily lost in the wrap of Nasir’s lips.

“The storm has not passed,” Agron said against the brush of Nasir’s mouth. “More heat may yet be shared.”

Until the storm cleared, the press of flesh that was not their own was forgotten.


End file.
